<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New "Evil" Caster by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895406">The New "Evil" Caster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of misfortune is caused for you and a few servants, you find the culprit, Medea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New "Evil" Caster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After another summon, there was another woman that roamed Chaldea. She went under your radar since you had managed to bring Sanzang in the same moment, allowing you to miss this brooding, purple-lipped caster. At least, at first. Before long, you noticed a bunch of things around Chaldea changing. Nothing serious, but a few things were shifted around in your room along with a few others. As if someone was trying to set things up to pull a prank on multiple people at once. You, and a few other Servants, decided to ignore it, thinking it was just Jack trying to beg for attention. But it didn't take long for you to start coming back from quests and seeing your room a mess in one way or another. Your bedsheets thrown across the room, the mirror on your wall broken, and some of the gifts other Servants had brought you broken or ruined in one way or another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About the fifth time of coming back to your room being a mess, you decided to figure out just who was behind it and why. Luckily, it didn't take long for you to run into the caster, Medea. The same woman that had joined Chaldea without your notice and had been happily mocking your life in the shadows. But when you found her in her room, sitting on her bed, she didn't have the appearance of someone that was sorry for what she did. She didn't even look like she cared that you caught her. In fact, she seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happy that her Master was a smart enough man to catch her when he wanted to.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even if she didn't try too hard to hide what she was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering just how long it would take you to realize that I had arrived. After a few weeks, I figured that just shifting things around wasn't enough. Honestly, if you had taken any longer, I was debating on casting spells on you and a few others to see if it would narrow things down for you.~" Medea chuckled under her breath as she looked at you, able to see the look of confusion on your face. “There’s no need for a look like that. I wanted to see if my Master was a smart enough man to be able to find me if I caused a little bit of misfortune. It’s one of the things I’m best at, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dragged her tongue along her purple lips as she snapped her fingers, causing the door to her bedroom to shut behind you. But before you could get a chance to move, Medea rose up off of her bed and started to make her way toward you. She took her time with each step that she took, almost swaying her hips as she made her way toward you. But when the purple-lipped caster was finally close enough to you to be able to touch you, she stopped. Medea stopped cold and looked you in the eyes, her purple eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost glowing underneath the shadow from the hood that she wore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Forgive me if you’re willing to, Master. But I simply wanted to get your attention in one way or another. And when I saw just how excited you got over that damn monk making her appearance, I knew I wouldn’t be able to get it under normal means.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Medea smirked as she leaned in close to you, resting her chin against your shoulder and whispering in your ear. “But now that you’re here, why don’t you let me try to earn that forgiveness? I promise that you’ll enjoy yourself.~” She didn’t wait for your answer before dropping down to her knees and positioning herself level with your crotch, her hand immediately rubbing against your member through the uniform that you had on. “Most men don’t deserve my attention. But if my Master is smart enough to be able to find me while I cause a bit of chaos… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, he must be someone worth my time. And I’d certainly hope to be someone worth his time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You wanted to tell her to stop, to tell Medea to stand up so that she could go and apologize to all of the Servants that she bothered just trying to gain your attention. But you found yourself unable to say anything as she yanked your pants down to your knees, causing your semi-hard cock to spring free and almost slap her across the face. What could you say now to stop a woman that clearly knew what she wanted and was going to do whatever was needed to get it? If you turned her down now, she was likely only going to do this all over again so that she could-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before you could finish your thought, Medea wrapped her fingers around the base of your shaft, doing her best to keep it pointed at her face. Just before taking the head of your cock into her mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not wanting to waste a moment in getting what she wanted from you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her purple lips curled into a smile as she started to suck on your shaft, taking more of it into her mouth and even into her throat as she made her way down to the base. But she didn’t stop there. Once she made her way down to the base of your shaft, you watched as she brought her free hand to the top of her head and pulled her hood back so you could finally see her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the look of desire and lust that you saw from her was one that made it clear just how she felt and what she wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that look was enough to make you harden in her mouth, the clear desire to make you hers easily turning you on.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When she was satisfied with feeling you harder in her mouth, Medea started to pull her head back toward your tip. Her tongue dragged along the underside of your dick along the way as she purposefully took her steady time, making sure to tease you how she could before she popped her lips off from around your cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea took a moment to admire your shaft now that it was as stiff as it was going to be, a deep breath filling her as she lowered her head, incidentally taking in your musk in the process. “A heavy scent... a wonderful thickness… A length that leaves a little to be desired but still carries a fantastic feel with it.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to stroke her hand up and down the length of your shaft, smearing her purple lipstick along your skin in the process. “It seems I’ve left a little bit of a mark on you. I’ll have to clean that off before I send you away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t want anyone else to find out that their precious Master is allowing another woman to touch his cock.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The caster didn’t allow you the chance to say anything before wrapping her lips around your shaft once again, taking it all the way to the base in one swift move. When she sat in place with your cock reaching into her throat, Medea’s tongue started to dance around your shaft. At first, it was a simple and easy movement, going from side to side and starting to coil around your member. However, once she worked herself into a rhythm, Medea started to make her way back up toward the tip of your shaft, steadily bobbing her head up and down the length of your dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she tended to you and worked on getting you off, you had to wonder if she was doing this for your forgiveness or if she was just a woman that wanted you to give her the attention she didn’t get while she was still alive. You didn’t know just what her motives were, and as you looked into her eyes, seeing a glow in them, you had a feeling that was exactly what she wanted. Especially once she pulled her way to the tip of your shaft and perfectly used her tongue to bring you close to the edge of an orgasm, teasing your cockhead and making you want to cum in her mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, before giving you the chance to reach the peak of your pleasure, Medea pulled herself off of your shaft and looked you in the eyes. “Don’t tell me you plan to cum already, Master. I didn’t think a man of your caliber would succumb so easily.” Of course, as she spoke, the purple-lipped caster seemed happy all the same. And she opened her mouth without saying another word, quickly and eagerly stroking your lipstick-stained shaft in her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wanted you to cum for her. Right then and there without making her wait. And she wasn’t going to stop until you did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, the look of desire and need in her eyes was enough to push you over the edge as she jerked you off. And you happily came in her hand and on her face like she wanted. You watched with bated breath as most of your seed landed in her mouth and around her lips, some of it landing on her cheeks and above her eyes. But her hand continued to move along your cock, trying to wring it dry as she lowered her head to take the last bead of your cum dripping from your shaft into her mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Medea’s tongue started to move around in the cum you had given her, a low but happy moan rumbling in her throat. It was clear that she was enjoying both the flavor and the feeling of your seed on her tongue. Though, a distinct glow started to surround her body for a moment. The same glow you had seen surround other Servants when they used one of their skills. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And Medea’s tongue immediately started to move much faster than it was a moment ago, as if she was silently chanting to herself while experiencing the taste of your cum.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After a moment of putting on this little show for you, Medea closed her mouth and swallowed down each and every drop of your seed that you had filled her mouth with. Her purple lips curled into a bright smile as she looked at your still-hard shaft. A quiet and excited giggle rumbled in her throat as she cocked her head to the side. “It seems I couldn’t fully clean your cock, Master. In fact, it looks like I made even more of a mess. But I was given such a delicious treat for my efforts.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her purple eyes slowly drifted up your body until she met your gaze, her smile growing for just a moment as she dragged her tongue along her cum-coated lips. “If my Master doesn’t have anything else to do for the rest of the day, what do you say I keep trying to clean your shaft? I can’t think of a reason why you would have a problem with it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea’s eyes seemed to shimmer as she brought her attention back down to your shaft, her lips placing a gentle and affectionate kiss against your tip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Besides, it seems like you’re not done just yet. So, what do you say?~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Deep down, you knew that you had other places to be and other quests to go on. But… she had a point. Your cock was still hard, lust still coursed through you, and you still wanted her to keep working to earn your forgiveness. So, instead of saying anything, you grabbed onto either side of her head and pulled her back onto your shaft. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you were met with an eager and happy moan spilling from her lips as she started to suck on your cock once again, her tongue quickly getting to work on pleasing you once again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>